


Heaven Tonight

by WitchyWriter



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: AU Where Their Dicks Work, Anal, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blow Jobs, Dialogue Heavy, Edgeplay, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Loustat, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post QoTD, Smut, Submissive Lestat de Lioncourt, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyWriter/pseuds/WitchyWriter
Summary: Lestat, bored after leaving Night Island, decides to take up teaching French history to college students. After his first day doesn't go as planned, Louis takes to calming him down- in whatever way he deems necessary.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Heaven Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This plot hit me like a fever dream. It's also my first story of the new year and my second Lestat x Louis smut! Let me know what you guys think! :)

“I just don’t see what you think is so funny!” Lestat’s hair whirled behind him as he turned furiously to stare daggers at Louis, his face scrunched into something horrible. “Why is it that you’re laughing?” 

Louis watched him from his armchair in their living room, a hand clasped over his mouth in an attempt to conceal his snickering. A book rested on his thigh, barely read though extremely aged. He managed to contain himself, letting out a final guffaw in what was disguised as a loud cough. “Nothing, nothing. It’s just,” He wiped a tear from his cheek, “The idea of you attempting to connect with children, American children at that, I find overwhelmingly amusing.”

Lestat huffed, hands attached to his hips and pacing the length of the room as if in deep contemplation. His eyes danced wildly around the ornate pattern of the carpet, lips moving equally as fast, “I see nothing funny about that! The young ones of today could and should find something useful to learn every now and then.” He looked up, growing more annoyed at the expression of enjoyment of Louis’ face. “Besides, since we’ve left the Island and since my days of the limelight have gone, I’ve grown to be somewhat of a homebody.” He stopped pacing finally, staring down at Louis, somewhat satisfied that the look had faded, “And I’ve grown quite bored of doing nothing but listening to you reading and hunting all of the time.”

“I never thought I’d hear you say that.”

“Say what?”

Louis snorted, bored of the conversation and picking his book up off of his lap, “Say that you’d grown tired of feeding,” He’d heard the rest of what came from Lestat’s mouth, but his complaints of boredom were nothing short of normal. He flipped to the next page haphazardly, “You’re about as warm as a furnace and pink as a screaming newborn.” 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” He wasn’t really in the mood for arguing tonight, but his pride would never allow him to stay quiet on things that concerned him for long. He was bored, so entirely bored that he’d taken to watching the drivel on MTV. Lestat took to the armchair next to Louis, the rich blue velvet welcoming him like a hug. “And they wouldn’t be small Yankee children, just so you know.” He shuddered at the thought, “They’d be young adults, about our age in theory.” 

“Two hundred and counting?” Louis leaned out of the way at once for Lestat’s predicted smack, laughing into the spine of his novel, growing more pleased with himself by the second. 

“No you sarcastic ninny, in their early twenties and looking for some new kind of knowledge.” He mused at the thought of it, staring again at the carpet and playing over his months long daydream. “Young men and women sitting eagerly in a lecture hall, hands at the ready for whatever information comes from my mouth and asking me the most insightful questions.” He turned to Louis, a small smile tugging at his lips, “I’ve always wanted to pass along something from this long life of mine, why not its beginnings?” 

Louis stared at him plainly, “You intend to give yourself away entirely, is that what I’m hearing?” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Lestat was growing irritated, his brows back into their familiar furrow. “Have I not already bloody done that? For Christ’s sake- I rocked the world as the Vampire Lestat! So what if I want to teach some French history and revel in my youth?” He threw his hands into the air, both exasperated and somewhat defeated. 

“And what do you remember of those days? How short lived it was before you became what you are?” He didn’t mean to be cruel, but from the look of hurt now resting on Lestat’s face, it had cut him. It was then that Louis saw the nostalgia in his eyes, the part of him that so wished to be the “Wolf Killer” he had heard about so many times before. He closed his book, placing it on the table between them and taking one of Lestat’s hands. “Revel all you like mon amour, just be careful not to get lost there.”

He was wounded, considerably; though he knew he’d be a fool not to find Louis’ words holding some truth. “I don’t think I will,” Lestat pulled his hand away, the daydream perking him up, causing a quick rise from his seat and a pep in his step. “I think young people these days are quite spontaneous- as we were then, they might pull the whole thing into a new direction!”

Louis watched him walk away, shaking his head with another chuckle. He knew this fervor to “educate” would pass as most of his other obsessions since their leaving of Night Island would. There had been martial arts, hunting with a rifle rather than his teeth, learning to drive and even knitting after running into a group of older women who found Lestat to be overwhelmingly charming. They all faded away in less than a month, and onto the next he was. But Louis had supported him for all of the others, so it was now time for him to support this new endeavor; no matter how idiotic he thought the whole thing to be. 

A week had passed since then; Lestat spending most of it on the phone with the local community college to organize a hefty donation in exchange for a semester teaching evening courses of pre-revolutionary French history. They were quick to accept, not asking him for any accolades or proof of an education; it seemed that they were more in need of his signature on the check than a degree. He was to start the following month, this news sending him into a fit of laughter and practically tearing their closet to shreds looking for the appropriate outfits. Louis had to be apart of all of it, including helping him capture the memories of France onto paper as Lestat rattled it from the back of his mind.

Perhaps he even used his own books as another form of recollection, though the Dean never had to know such a thing. 

The brisk September evening had finally come, Lestat heading out at dusk in one of the several new suits he insisted on buying and his hair tied back; glasses (which he needed under no circumstances) completing the entire look. He felt quite smart, though less dignified. There was a twinge of nervousness in his stomach at he approached the school, the sky darkening into its final form while he spent his last few free moments rehearing all of his mortal mannerisms Louis had forced him to practice. 

“Blink, drink water when you’ve talked for too long…” Lestat muttered to himself, trying even harder not to indulge in the thoughts coming from everyone around him. He paused just before walking into his classroom, the sound of mortal chatter filling his ears like a swarm of gnats, “Professor de Lioncourt, I quite like the sound of that.” He had impressed even himself, a layer of confidence coating him just as he stepped before his new students. 

Their conversations all faded off as the door clicked shut, staring at him while he took his place at the front of the room. He could feel the eyes on him, sense them inspecting him, sizing him up almost. The girls, as suspected, admiring him and the men seeming to be off-put by him. Lestat enjoyed it all the same, writing his name on the board and turning around; looking over the room of less than thirty students with a smile. Making sure, naturally, to keep his fangs tucked away. 

“Good evening everyone, I’m professor de Lioncourt- though I find that overly formal. You all can call me Lestat.” He was careful in the pronunciation of his name, sounding out each syllable with overemphasis. “I don’t intend for us to start anywhere with the material today.” There was a sigh of relief from the students which made him snort. He sat on top of his desk, swinging his legs and drumming the tops of his thighs. “I figured we would all get to know each other better, being as we’re spending the next few months in each other’s company.” 

Several hands shot up, Lestat pointing to a young man who looked to be no older than nineteen, “Yeah, hi. My name’s Mark and-“ 

“Hello Mark.” Lestat smiled, interrupting him. 

He was somewhat uncomfortable and found his icy gaze intimidating. “Hi, I just wanted to ask where you’re from, cause your accent is-“ Mark paused, “Weird.”

Lestat was taken slightly aback by this, though his grin didn’t fade; only widened. “I’m from France originally, but I’ve moved all around Europe before settling here in New Orleans.” Mark look satisfied with the answer, though he caught the looks of confusion from the rest of the class.

Another hand rose from the back of the room, a pretty young woman who, in another life, he could find himself being attracted to. “Professor- I mean Lestat, I don’t mean to be rude but, how old are you?”

He hadn’t thought about an answer for this and paused for a suspiciously long time. “I’m ah, thirty- yes, I’m thirty.” 

“You single?” Another student asked, another woman who seems to be a bit older than the rets of the class. 

“No, I’ve been married for quite a while now.” The student rolled her eyes, any hope clearly shattering.

“Does she teach too?” 

Lestat let out a loud laugh, making half the room flinch. “ _He _mainly reads and annoys me, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” There was a slight huff of disappointment from the class after hearing this, making him snicker quietly to himself. He clapped his hands together, now very bored of talking about himself and somewhat uncomfortable at how they all seemed to stare. “So why have you all taken my class?” He was hoping for some bout of conversation, the slightest inclination of any passion for his Motherland, anything.__

__They looked at him blankly, some of them with their heads down and others still looking at Lestat as if he were a museum exhibit. He was strange to them, though beautiful in the most unusual way. Most didn’t even know that they were staring and couldn’t look away even if they tried._ _

__Mark raised his hand again, “My advisor told me I had to take a history class and this was the last one that was open.” Several students nodded their head in agreement._ _

__Lestat was slightly confused by this, not understanding the sentence entirely. “Did any of you come here because… you wanted to?” His head fell to the side, ponytail becoming slightly undone. The room fell silent once again, everyone a bit uncomfortable on his behalf. “I see.” He clasped his hands together and hopped off of the desk, “Let’s get to it then, shall we? No use keeping you all hostage when you just mean to get this all out of the way.” Lestat wasn’t offended, he too had been kept prisoner doing things other people had asked of him before. But, that didn’t stop him from being annoyed at what he now viewed as a waste of his time._ _

__The following hour was somehow the longest of his life; mainly because no one said anything and it was just him talking to the open air. This would, under normal circumstances, make him extremely happy; as it was in his nature to talk unabridged every chance he could get. However, this was different, irritating; their faces slowly turned plain and heads ended up resting on their desks. Every clear of his throat or cough, (more gestures given to him by Louis) shocked them all back to attention. He ended class twenty minutes early, overwhelmingly annoyed both with them and himself._ _

__He chose to walk, rather, run home. Stopping only to get a quick bite to eat, letting the refreshing chill of mid September waft through his hair as he approached their front steps._ _

__Louis could sense his irritation all the way from the master bedroom, where he sat quietly by the fire and listened out for Lestat’s annoyed grunts and irritated mutterings. The door swung open, Lestat’s chest heaving from his run, eyes somewhat wild and the collar of his suit-shirt covered in blood. “I hate children.”_ _

__“I though you said they weren’t children?” Louis turned to face him, upon seeing his disheveled state, he dropped the sarcasm from his voice. “What have they done to you my love?”_ _

__Lestat threw his suit jacket onto the floor, kicking off his shoes and falling into bed rather dramatically, “They didn’t do a damn thing! That’s the problem!” He began to rub his temples as if it was possible for him to get a headache._ _

__“Oh?” Louis joined him, sitting at the foot of the bed and placing a comforting hand on Lestat’s leg. “Then what didn’t they do?”_ _

__“Anything!” He threw his arms into the air, exasperated. “Any and everything they wanted to ask was about me!”_ _

__“And that’s a problem?” It was a genuine question, but judging by the look he was given, Louis didn’t plan on asking any more of them. Lestat had defeated himself before anything had the chance to begin, a quality of his Louis had grown quite familiar with._ _

__Lestat took his hand, comforting himself with the familiar ridges of Louis’ knuckles against his fingertips. “I fear I’ve made quite the mistake, I can’t bear to read any of their childish thoughts and answer to their prodding another second.”_ _

__“Now, now; enough of that.” Louis rose from the bed, ignoring the groan that came from Lestat’s lips and made his way to the bathroom. “Let’s not jump all the way off of the cliff!” He rolled up his sleeves and began drawing a bath, the scent of lavender overtaking the suite. “Come here darling.” It was more of a gentle order than a request._ _

__He grumbled, already comfortable in his sprawled position on the bed, but obeyed regardless. “I don’t see what a bath is going to do, I still can’t stand-“ Lestat whined his way into the bathroom, Louis reaching out to him and taking him gently by the waist._ _

__“Let’s not speak of them anymore tonight, hm?” He rubbed small circles into the indent of Lestat’s hips, gripping him then by his sides and massaging lightly, working his fingers to each of the buttons on his blood stained shirt; then undoing them all and letting the silk fall to the floor. “I have a few other things in mind this evening; but let’s get you relaxed first, does that sound alright?” Louis’ voice was soft and quiet as he undid Lestat’s belt buckle, only to pause and pull away when he felt what he had greatly anticipated; a growing bulge._ _

__“Y-yes, it does.” He pulled his pants down along with his underwear, allowing himself to be stared at for only a moment before sinking into their clawfoot bathtub. The lavender swirled around his head, easing him deeper and deeper into the tub until only his head was visible. The heat of the water, mixed with his already circulating blood-warmth released all of the tension in his muscles immediately; except for one._ _

__Louis watched him silently, filling a small bucket with water and washing it over Lestat’s hair, careful not to get his face wet. He then gathered some shampoo into his hands and began working it in delicately, chuckling slightly at the head suddenly being thrust into his hands and the moans of enjoyment that filled the space between them._ _

__Lestat cracked an eye open and reached out, taking one of Louis’ still soapy hands into his own and guiding it under the water. “I think you’re missing a few spots…” The tension in his abdomen was starting to swell, his heart beating terribly out of rhythm and the tenderness of the current moment unsatisfying._ _

__Louis denied him, pulling his hand back to the surface to rinse Lestat off, leaving the room immediately after. There was a shuffling of pillows and sheets, the closet door opening and closing softy before he returned; a black silk robe in one hand and a brush in the other. “What’s the rush, we have all night don’t we?” He enjoyed the game he was playing; the attempted hiding of the slightly pained grimace crossing his love’s face, the subtle whimper that escaped his lips, how entranced he seemed with it all._ _

__“I suppose we do.” Lestat tried his best to remain grateful for Louis’ efforts; but there was a storm brewing in him, one which he wasn’t sure how much longer he could contain. He dried himself off and took the robe, sensing a shift in Louis demeanor and catching eyes dancing around him. “Why are you looking at me like that? Have you eaten?”_ _

__Louis didn’t say anything as he took his hand, leading him back to their bed and taking a seat behind him. He began brushing Lestat’s hair delicately, ignoring every time he shifted in his seat. It wasn’t long after that Lestat began to whine under his breath; his now rock-hard erection becoming less pleasurable and more of a nuisance. The shifting grew as the moment faded from luxury to an erotic intensity; Lestat counting the strokes of the brush against his hair and wishing desperately for it to end._ _

__Louis sighed, as much as he enjoyed the teasing, he too had begun to get restless. Dropping the brush to the other side of the bed, Louis wrapped his arms around Lestat’s waist, breathing in the scent of the perfume permeating his skin. There was a groan of relief at the sudden contact, the blonde throwing his head back in anticipated ecstasy. “Now stay still, I don’t want to cut you.” Louis whispered into his ear._ _

__“What are you-“ Lestat was cut off by the sensation of teeth dragging on his neck. Lightly nipping, scratching, but not impaling; the smallest beads of blood rising to the surface only to be quickly licked away. Louis dragged his fangs right under Lestat’s jaw, mixing kisses with small bites; landing finally on his lips. “You’re taking too long.” Lestat grabbed him by his face, shoving him back onto the bed and frantically trying to get the shirt which clung to his chest off as fast as possible; biting the smallest hole into his bottom lip in an attempt to get a taste of what he so desired. The robe fell off of his shoulders and onto the floor, the almost ravenous look in his eyes fully formed._ _

__Louis clicked his tongue and in the blink of an eye, it was Lestat on his back, Louis straddling him with a coy smile on his face. “What did I say about rushing?” He licked his lip, cleaning away the blood. It was then that he saw the pre-cum making its way down Lestat’s shaft, coming dangerously close to staining their sheets. He wiped it away with his fingertip, putting the white-drenched nail into his mouth and sucking; staring Lestat down all the while. “Can you at least ask me nicely?”_ _

__“Please?” His voice was strained, desperate._ _

__“Please what?”_ _

__Lestat was breathless now, reaching out to touch himself only to have his hand lightly smacked away. “Please, make me cum. Fuck me if you like, but please- let me cum.”_ _

__Louis threw his head back and laughed, gathering his hair up into a ponytail and sinking down until his mouth fell just above Lestat’s tip; a bead of spit falling from his mouth landing ever so carefully on his target. He dragged his teeth along the large vein on the side of his cock, careful not to puncture, not looking away from Lestat for a moment. “Gladly.” It then disappeared into his throat; his head bobbing up and down slowly at first, allowing Lestat to get used to the feeling of his mouth and speeding up at every gasp and hitch in his breath._ _

__A hand reached out and took hold of his hair, undoing it from its ribbon and now bundled into a tight fist. Lestat’s head fell back in ecstasy, eyes rolled to the back of his head and mouth letting loose almost every profane word he knew. Just as he was about to hit his peak, the muscles in is stomach tightening, his heart beating in his throat- Louis retreated; his cheeks going hollow as Lestat’s cock sprang from his mouth with a dull popping sound. The hand unwound itself from the mass of now knotted black hair, instead gripping the sheets as the high faded away ever so slowly. It was a game Lestat knew quite well and one which he in the end enjoyed; though in the moment, no enjoys being denied an orgasm._ _

__“We haven’t much time until sunrise darling.” Lestat’s voice was a low whisper, bordering on a growl. He sat up on his elbows, wishing desperately to finish himself off, though from the look in Louis’ eyes; he had something else planned._ _

__Slipping his pants from around his ankles, Louis got on top of him; pinning him down with his hands above Lestat’s head and his own hard on now resting between them. “Finish the job then.”_ _

__He needed no other invitation, aligning himself with the hole presented in front of him and easing in gently; watching the look of euphoria come over Louis’ face through hooded eyes. The motion had become more comfortable, effortless as he sped up; only breaking eye contact to make sure Louis hadn’t cum before he did. They remained locked together both at the base and at the eye, looking deep into one another wordlessly and enjoying every moan, every shallow breath and every string of obscenities that slipped in whispers and yelps._ _

__Just as Lestat was about to finish, Louis came in close to his neck yet again, tracing over the path his fangs took before and biting down; craning his head to the side and allowing Lestat to do the same as his orgasm overtook his entire being. The blood is what truly put him over the edge, the act of physical sex becoming completely obsolete the moment Louis’ touched his tongue. In that moment, they both hit their peaks, the blood overwhelming any sensation either could feel despite what their bodies had told them. They came apart, Louis falling onto his back, panting and entirely satisfied that his plan had gone off without a hitch._ _

__Louis handed him a handkerchief from the bedside table, “You’ve got a-” He gestured to Lestat’s stomach, which was covered in streaks of white from his own undoing. “Little something.”_ _

__He laughed, cleaning himself up and throwing it on the now dirty laundry at the end of the bed. “That was,” He paused, reliving the moment even though it had just ended. “Something.” Lestat was grinning from ear to ear, resembling a teenage boy who’d just seen his first breast. “Not that I’m complaining in the slightest,” He turned on his side to face Louis, “But what was all of that for?” Louis furrowed his brows, not in annoyance but amusement. Though it was interpreted as the former. “I loved…all of that, but we don’t usually you know,” He spoke quickly, running a hand through his hair, chuckling, “Do all of _that _.”___ _

____Louis shrugged his shoulders, “I wanted to make you feel better.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, you certainly have an odd way of doing it.” Lestat scoffed, getting up to close the thick drapes and find something to cover himself._ _ _ _

____“And what do you mean by that?”_ _ _ _

____“I would have felt better if I could have gotten off a half hour ago.” He tossed a pair of boxers in Louis’ general direction, throwing himself back onto the bed in his own matching set._ _ _ _

____Louis kissed him on the tip of his nose, “But then where’s the fun in that?”_ _ _ _

____He took him under his arm, pulling the covers around them and settling into what would be the days resting place. The candles had burned down to their bases and the yellow-glow of the room had been replaced with sunlight slowly rising under the curtains hems. Lavender mixed with sweat stuck to the air, Lestat soaking it into his skin, looking deeply into Louis’ eyes and finding, as he did every time, everything he’s ever wanted. “You’re exceptional.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Professor.” Louis started laughing hysterically, his whole body shaking and only being held somewhat still by Lestat’s tightening grip. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry- I had to say that before you quit.”_ _ _ _

____He furrowed his brows, “Who said I was quitting?”_ _ _ _

____“I just figured you would, what was it you said when you got home again?” Louis pretended to think about it, one hand placed on his chin, “Oh yes, that you ‘hate children’.”_ _ _ _

____It was Lestat’s turn to laugh, his much more violent and full-bodied. He wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye, “Do you really think I would quit now that I know what I get to come home too?”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t think of my taking care of you as an expectancy, Lestat. You’re quite exhausting to keep satisfied.” Louis warned, poking his chest._ _ _ _

____Lestat looked down at him, smiling, “You do know that there are bound to be evenings where the Yankee brats _don’t _annoy me, don’t you?” He leaned in closer, their lips only a hair apart, “Wouldn’t you like to see what happens then?”___ _ _ _

______“I hadn’t thought of that,” Louis closed the gap with a quick peck, grinning, “I just hope you can keep up, I can be exhausting when I’m restless.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is that a challenge?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He batted his eyelashes, the sleep slowly beginning to take him over, “I wouldn’t dream of it, why? Are you going to put me in detention?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Worse,” The sleep has started to hit him too, Lestat crawling deeper under the covers, “I’ll put you over my knee.” This came out as more of a half-sentence, his eyes drooping closed, voice devolving into a groggy whisper._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lestat taught for the entire semester, as well as the one that followed in the spring. And nearly every night, he had something new to complain about._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
